El primer amor de un millonario
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: hiroto es un chico irresponsable que no toma la vida enserio hasta que por seguir las peticiones de su abuelo para recibir una herencia conoce el amor, ¿como cambiara hiroto con ese amor?, pasen y lean para saberlo...


El primer de un millonario.

Se podría decir que el amor es algo de lo que muy pocos pueden disfrutar y creo es así, esto fue hace 4 años atrás cuando conocí a mi primer amor, siempre regreso a hokkaido cada invierno para recordar su presencia y lo bella persona que era, gracias a esa bella persona mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados,

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Yo era el típico niño rico que no le importaba nada, además al no recibir la educación de mis padres quienes murieron cuando yo era muy joven y después enseguida mi abuelo, dejándome solo, mi vida fue llenada de mimos y consentimientos por cada persona a mi cargo, al punto de hacerme creer que en la vida solo había dos formas de conseguir las cosas –mandando y dinero- así era mi vida,

Al cumplir los 18 años se suponía me entregarían la totalidad de mi herencia familiar pero los abogados de mi familia hicieron hacer cumplir la voluntad de mi abuelo seijirou y me enviaron contra mi voluntad a hokkaido a vivir como una persona normal hasta graduarme de la pequeña universidad de Otaru, si creía que todo era molesto antes ahora más, llegue a vivir a una pequeña casa tradicional japonesa la cual estaba muy vieja el lugar era horrible,

al día siguiente deseando no podría empeora, lo fue conocí a una bola de gente que me desagarrado de inmediato, intente meterme en problemas para que me echaran de la escuela…el resulta, es que al chico que golpeé para que me regresará aquel golpe por diez no hizo nada y aunque su padre se enteró no se quejó al contrario le dijo a su hijo que era más grande de altura que yo que no se metiera en mi camino es más me invitaron a cenar a su casa esa noche,

Regresaba noche a casa con una lámpara de mano a falta de lámparas o energía eléctrica, caminaba con horrible sonido de la naturaleza cuando de repente él se me apareció por detrás dándome un gran susto…

-¿¡qué te pasa!?-

-perdona, creí que te habías perdido-

-¡pues no, no lo hice!-

-bueno, me voy…a por cierto tu novia tiene frio- pasando de lado-

Eso me asunto un poco y lo alcance siguiendo sus pasos, era un chico extraño a pesar de tener 17 o 18 años parecía un pequeño niño de 11, mientras caminaba delante mío tarareaba de lo más normal y brin-coteaba mientras a mí me ponía de nervios la densa oscuridad…

-bueno…me voy, ten una agradable noche-

-¿me dejaras aquí solo?-

Solo dedico una sonrisa para después arrebatarme la lámpara y lanzarla unos arbustos y seguir su camino como si nada, lo maldecí dije muchas cosas por su actitud infantil, después de buscar la lámpara me apresure a llegar a casa y dormir como pude ya que el sonido de los animales era tan fuerte que parecía estaban junto a mí,

Al día siguiente llegue tarde a clases y ese extraño chico entregaba algunos libretos, cuando entre yo se acercó y con una sonrisa me dio un libreto…

-tú serás la sirvienta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-haremos una obra para graduarnos y todos tiene sus papeles, solo quedaba uno y es tuyo-

-no lo quiero, no hare nada-

-si no lo haces no podrás graduarte-

-¡no me importa!-

-ni por que la obra es para el orfanato-

-¡no!-

-cómo puedes ser un egoísta esos niños no tiene a nadie y a ti no se te pide más que hacer un papel y te niegas-

-sí, y no, no me importan esos niños-

-idiota, eres un…un…-

En ese momento él se desvaneció cayendo al piso, yo creí estaba haciéndome un drama para que tuviera lastima y aceptara su papel, comencé a reírme mientras los demás lo auxiliaban, pero me miraron de cierta forma, para después saber no estaba fingiendo, realmente se había desmayado frente a mí, lo tome en mi espalda y lo lleve al hospital con la indicación de los demás,

En el hospital me entere que él tenía una insuficiencia cardiaca desde que nació, siempre vivió con esa enfermedad, incluso él podría simplemente desvanecerse y no despertar más, había un tratamiento, pero era muy tarde para administrarlo además de que él se había negado en recibirlo, solo un medicamento mantenían su vida por ahora, ese día aunque intente verlo no pude,

Así que no tuve más que irme junto a los demás y perder el tiempo entre un pequeño mercado y conocerlos poco a poco, en ese momento supo que mientras yo gastaba miles en fiestas, lujos y derrochando dinero, en una pequeña comunidad como Otaru la gente era feliz solo con un billete de a diez, entendí que algo estaba mal en mi forma de ver el dinero, camine sin rumbo donde vi unos guantes y me recordaron a él y los compre para dárselos cuando saliera como una forma de disculparme con el ,

al día siguiente alguien de la clases me dio su número y le iba a enviar un mensaje donde le decía que –dejara de fingir, sabía que no tenía nada, que se diera prisa y volviera- ,pero no lo envié al encontrármelo en el pasillo cuando iba a clases…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-sabía que me extrañabas así que regrese-

-eres un chico extraño, cierto…-sacando los guantes mi maletín-… toma úsalos –

-¡gracias! –tomándolos y ponérselos-…son tan clientes, me gustaría llevarlos para cuando vea la primera nevada-

Realmente era un chico extraño aun así comenzaba a agradarme, pasaron los días y acepte estar en su obra más de fuerza que de ganas, comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, caminábamos por los grandes campos, jugábamos juntos incluso me enseñaba a cocina, la primera vez que me resfrié por estar bajo la lluvia el me cuido y se quedó un tiempo en mi casa, fue en ese momento que lo supe…

-tu resfrío va mejorando-

-sí, gracias a ti-

-no, no es así, quiere algo más-

-fubuki…yo…quiero decirte algo-

-¿Qué es?-

-tu…tú me gustas mucho, realmente me gusta sin importar tu o mi sexualidad-

-yo…- sonrojado- también me gustas, sin importar nada-

-fubuki, quédate junto a mi siempre-

-yo…si, lo intentare-

Sabía que le estaba pidiendo mucho, sabía que estar juntos nos lastimaríamos, pero al final estuviera yo o no, el un día moriría, así que quería estar junto a él y hacer su vida feliz, él se comenzó a quedar en mi casa compartíamos todo incluso la misma cama, siempre me gustaba verlo dormir, aunque en ocasiones me aterraba el que no se moviera, pero el sentir el calor de su piel sabia estaba bien, un día en clases en los últimos ensayos de la obra para los huérfanos, él tuvo otra recaída, la medicina ya no estaba funcionando, ese día quería estar junto a él, quería usar todo mi dinero para curarlo, pero ya era muy tarde incluso con todo el dinero no podía hacer nada, logre quedarme en el hospital junto a él, no quería que me dejara, así que pensé una idea, mientras estuviera a su lado yo le daría una medicina especial a base de todo mi amor así al final yo saliera más lastimado, pero prefería sufrir yo antes de verlo sufrir a él,

Al día siguiente desperté y lo encontré despierto sobre la camilla mirando por la ventana y me acerque a el….

-que tiene-

-¿sabes lo que tengo? cierto-

-sí, una personalidad dulce y única que me gusta mucho-

-Hiroto...tengo miedo –comenzando a llorar-…no quiero alegarme de ti, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, pero amarte ya es suficiente para que sufra-

-entonces no sufras, yo sufriré por ti, no llores- secando las lágrimas con sus dedos-…que si tu estas triste yo también, no quiero verte sufrir, siempre te hare feliz-

-Hiroto –abrazando al pelirojo- no quiero perderte, quiero estar junto a ti siempre-

-lo estarás, siempre estaremos juntos-

Era una mentira lo sabía, pero no quería verlo sufrir, lo haría feliz el tiempo que fuera necesario, el gran día de la obra llego, logre cambiar el papel de la sirvienta por el protagonista para estar junto a él, no dejaría nadie lo tocara así fuera una obra además había una escena de una boda, el único que se casaría con fubuki así fuera una obra seria yo,

la obra inicio todo iba bien en un momento fubuki casi caía sofocado en el escenario pero siguió adelante como la gran persona que era, al final la obra termino con éxito y ambos salimos a pasear hasta sentarnos bajo la nieve ver la primera nevada juntos…

-fubuki...toma –entregándole un frasco-

-¿Qué es esto?-

-un nuevo medicamento, pero no quiero tengas una sobre dosis, una por día queda claro –

-está bien- tomando el frasco-…si me permites voy al baño-

Fubuki tomo el frasco y se fue, tardo un poco y fui a buscarlo y lo encontré llorando cercas a la puerta del edificio que daba al orfanato donde había sido la obra, él estaba llorando completamente con los ojos hinchados y con muchos papelitos que estaba dentro de su medicina tirados…

-tonto, te dije que no tuvieras una sobre dosis-

-p-perdona –llorando-…pero tenía miedo de no leerlas todas antes de morir-

-jamás lo harás, esta medicina siempre te tendrá junto a mí –

-Hiroto…te amo –abrasando al pelirojo-

-yo también te amo, mucho-

Ese día regresamos juntos a casa y dormimos juntos pero porque él lo quería, él quería estar más que entregado a su primer amor más de una forma, quería darme algo de igual valor para pagar todo mi amor y atención hacia él,

Él fue mi primer amor, mi primera vez y mi gran razón de vivir, después de una noche fantástica junto a él, nos colocamos un cambio de ropa por el frio invierno que caía en aquel lugar y nos acurrucamos uno junto al otro para calentar nuestros cuerpos,

al día siguiente , la luz entraba por la ventana , realmente molestaba me senté sobre la cama y mire hacia afuera, era un bello paisaje, la nieve había pintado todo de blanco, por alguna razón aquel bello paisaje me recordaba a el, al darme vuelta para despertarlo y que viera el resultado de la nevada del día anterior, el no despertó, creía estaba jugando conmigo, sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban en salir al no verlo despertar por más que se lo imploraba, pero no podía más, aunque lo coloque entre mis brazos no despertó más, ese fue el peor día de mi vida quería eso fuera una pesadilla o ir yo a su lado, los días pasaron después de su muerte y el día de la graduación llego, no era feliz para nada él no estaba junto a mí y aunque ese día recibí mi herencia, nada era más importante que el, ni todo el dinero junto me regresarían el tiempo para estar junto a el….

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

gracias a el mi vida cambio demasiado, seguro que sin él no fuera la persona que soy ahora, aunque pasaron ya 4 años y salgo con alguien más, nadie cambiara lo que alguna vez sentí por fubuki, una persona que me cambio de un egoísta a una mejor persona, aunque tal vez no como el, mi primer amor.


End file.
